


TK补档/惩罚游戏

by Thoki



Category: TK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 15:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoki/pseuds/Thoki
Summary: PS：过去的文幼稚到令我尴尬，懒得改了*关键词：捆绑，脐橙，限制，微SM惩罚，失禁





	TK补档/惩罚游戏

堂本光一看着面前的四条红绳发起了呆。

  
是某人的恶趣味，原因是自己把他刚买的布丁吃掉了。

其实也不是很想吃，就是看他买回来时满脸洋溢着幸福灿烂的微笑，哼着小调一蹦一跳将那小盒子里的东西双手捧着放进了冰箱保鲜层，关上时忍不住又打开和它深情对视了几秒后才舍得重新关上。

然后就…突然想看他痛失布丁的反应

于是DK解锁新技能：一口气吃完

洗完澡出来时堂本刚头发都没擦干就迈着小碎步一路奔向冰箱，打开后想都没想的重重关上，打开方式不正确。重来。

再次打开后他怔了几秒，脑内一阵发晕，不可置信的探进去半个身子翻了个遍，布丁长腿跑了？？

不可能不可能

扭过头瞬间死死锁定角落里另一位堂本先生：犯罪嫌疑人此刻坐在沙发上装模作样的玩起了FGO，从容淡定神情自若，毫无愧疚感以及忏悔意识。像个事不关己的路人A，但还没来得及销毁证据，被边上一个精致小巧的甜品盒出卖了。破案。

  
“混蛋…你是不是吃了我的奈奈酱”

确定目标后堂本刚咬着牙飙起了关西话，怒意值在堂本光一敷衍的回应后急剧飙升到顶值

  
哈？ 光一思考了两秒钟谁是奈奈酱，在看见他目光灼灼的盯着桌上某残骸后便反应过来死皮赖脸的吊起眼角回答。

  
“上面又没写24”

“你这家伙………上次玉子烧也是……，啊真是气死我了，气死我了”说着不堪回首般痛苦的用手狠狠抹了一把皱成一团的脸试图让自己冷静下来。

看样子真的很气，不过怪有意思的。

嘛，爱好之一：惹年下生气。

“你还笑？还笑得出来？哇…巨匠咱们今天不做了”

堂本光一强忍的笑意在这句话出口时突然消失了。

“诶？？”不就是个布丁吗？能有洗的香喷喷的他好吃？不服气之余已经在思考怎么挽回这翻车的局面。

“别用那种眼神看着我”  
就算装的像个无辜的小奶猫也摆脱不了此刻他在刚心中罪魁祸首的可恨形象。

“别过来，别动手动脚”  
身经百战的刚先生灵活矫健的侧身躲过准备黏过来酿酿酱酱的嫌疑人，绕过他走进房间换了件能遮住他大半个人的宽松外套。被晾在原地的光一看着他顺了顺头发带个黑框眼镜就要往外走。

“喂……已经到了无法挽回的地步了吗”

不至于大晚上的再回自己家吧。

“不吃到它我大概做梦都会梦到，可怜的奈奈酱被粗俗无礼的大叔一口解决了，太惨了”  
说着捂住眼睛用手指捻了捻眼角并不存在的悲恸泪水。

“……”

“除非…除非你……”

于是面前多了四根红色棉绳，给予者表示如果他能让这几根绳子物尽其用就原谅他，并且根据表现者情况来决定不可描述的程度。

一次还是几次,平淡还是激烈的问题。

虽然是个保守派但也是个追求极致的自我挑战者，光一拍拍屁股坐到了电脑前打开了搜索引擎，噼里啪啦的按起键盘

「自缚教程 _」

准备按回车时又在后面补了几个字

「自缚教程 刺激_」

Enter！

……

堂本刚颓然的走在冷风中，火急火燎的跑回店家发现他的奈奈酱已经卖完了，东西没买到还热的满身是汗。烦躁的随手将碍事的长发挽在了脑后，整个人处于失魂状态的沿着回途踱着脚步思考起了人生。

忽然的一阵凛冽狂风吹的他不自觉裹紧外套缩起了脖子，尽管是这种天气夜晚还是很冷的啊。原本烦闷的心情也好像得到了稍许平复，思绪终于从布丁转向了家里的那只猫——还是家里好，暖和又有人抱。

也不知道这家伙悟性高不高，够不够吃。

  
总之进门的时候还是吓了一跳。

两条红绳错综复杂的牢牢束住双腿，从脚腕上拉过来缠绕在大腿上，环了几圈后从缝隙中穿过将小腿紧紧捆在了一起。

重点是…裸着的，皮肤在艳丽的红色映衬下显得过于白净了。

就这样开胯成大M型跪在床上，手还在折腾另外两根没用上的绳子准备自己捆在胸前，软趴趴的头毛有几缕黏在了脸侧，从这角度看过去就像是个玩线球的乖巧猫咪，认真且投入以至于没注意到慢慢逼近的人。

“自己玩的很尽兴？”  
说这话时已经扯掉他手上松松垮垮的绳子，绕到身后将双手反扣过来紧紧绑在了一起，突如其来的束缚感让光一有些不习惯的回过头无奈的看了刚一眼。

“喂…你这样我都抱不到你了”  
象征性的挣扎了几下，根本动不了了嘛。

然后就被人从前面抱了个满怀，刚一手托着他的后脑贴在唇边小声嘟囔了几句

“真狡猾啊，嘴巴上都是布丁味”说着用力啃咬起他的唇瓣汲取上面淡淡的奶香甜味，光一也不躲，只是垂下眼睫任他在自己嘴上胡乱咬着，果不其然的一会儿就变成了温柔的舔舐。

“啧，好像把我看透一样，我可是会狠狠欺负你的噢”付诸行动般用柔软的舌尖抵上他的唇齿闯入那带着些甜味的口腔，勾起舌身交缠搅动着。不得不承认堂本刚的吻技越来越好了，在他紧按住光一的脑袋将舌头伸进更深处肆意刮舐口腔内壁时，成功逼出了他的一声低吟。

受鼓舞的人抬起手捏上暴露在空气中的乳首，搔痒似的用指腹打着圈儿的蹭过，若即若离的触碰让他有些发痒，挺直的身板微弓想要躲避这恶作剧的抚摸，差点被挠的笑出声。

“喂，严肃点”  
堂本刚离开他的嘴唇呵斥了一声，重新覆上时手指夹住胸前的挺立搓捻了几下，精心修剪过的圆润指甲毫不留情的嵌入微挺的乳珠，带来一阵电流般的刺痛和舒爽，差点溢出的闷哼被一个更为激烈的吻所淹没，仿佛要舔完他嘴里所有甜蜜的津液。光一只觉得搂着他的人要将他压到床上去了，双手缚在身后只能勉强用半个手掌支撑着自己，跪在他胯间的腿也贴的越来越近，直到顶上他裸露在外的……半软性器上。

“唔…刚，撑不住了”  
棉质布料有意无意的摩擦过那处，光一双臂微曲渐渐使不上力气，就要瘫软下去时被一把搂住劲瘦的腰肢扶了起来，抓在腰侧的手试探般的上下抚摸了几下，然后狠狠一掐。

“啊疼——你干什么啊”

堂本光一眉头紧蹙，咧着嘴埋怨的瞪向一脸理所当然的施暴者。

“瘦了”

“……”这话他不敢反驳

倒也不是没有好好吃饭，高强度的训练本身就很耗费体力，体重也得保持在某一标准之内。饮食上自然更加注意，虽然都有将刚准备的营养便当吃掉了…但也不排除某些时候双方都忙忘记的情况。

  
“第二个错误，不知道好好照顾自己。”

平淡的声线中听不出半点情绪，只是接下来落在身上的吻比预想中温和了太多太多

——以至于到了折磨人的地步

“嗯……刚，别这样…”

刚双手扳着他的肩膀防止他不断发软的身子往后沉，埋在他胸前勾起舌尖一点一点扫过乳头边缘，不是全部裹住而是蜻蜓点水般的短暂接触，就像松软细密的羽毛漫不经心的挠过且不留痕迹。  
湿热的舌尖断断续续一路扫过锁骨，舔过乳珠，偶尔唇舌并用在敏感的小腹留下些红印，让他浑身发痒又无处宣泄，这是刚折腾他的惯用伎俩。最大程度挑拨起他的情欲但偏偏不给满足，逼他呈现出欲求不满的状态，然后…

他当然知道这只是开端。

在舌尖扫过马眼时他不可抑制的轻颤了一下，维持他身体平衡的双手移到了腰侧，手指沿着肋骨摩挲挑逗。

刚低下头亲吻那彻底硬了起来的柱身，舔舐糖果般用粗糙的舌头一点点弄湿他，鼻腔中呼出的热气喷洒在敏感的前端，带来让人心颤的搔痒感。

跪坐的姿势使得性器只露出大半，刚并没有让他仰躺的想法，伸出手指插进囊袋和被单的缝隙中，勾起指节瘙痒那脆弱又敏感的小球下方，光一小腹一抽立刻双腿紧绷想要直起身子逃避却被刚一把按了下来，他在那狭小的窄缝中变着花样的用指甲刮蹭着，传来一波接一波被千万只蚂蚁咬噬的痛痒。

“别玩了…”他强忍着下体扰人心智的异样快感，绷紧下颚显出颈侧凸起的青筋，轻浅的喘息随着手指瘙动的频率渐渐凌乱起来，囊袋被强制按压和挑拨刺激却让那圆球又胀大几分，越发强烈的酥麻感在一个用力刮搔时直窜小腹。整个人哆嗦了一下就要攀向高潮。

“啊！嗯…”在这时刚却缓缓抽出手指，指甲沿着茎身下侧划过，停留在铃口处用拇指在小孔边缘轻刺了几下，体内翻涌而出的射精欲望只增未减却因没有直接的刺激而怎么也射不出来。他难受的扭动起身子，低下头看着埋在他腿间认真折腾的人咽了口口水，屈服般的诱哄

“刚…别闹了……直接操我吧”

身下的人明显怔了一下，随即呼吸乱了几分。他才意识到从光一嘴里说出这句话的杀伤力有多么强，用着低沉沙哑又很欲的嗓音求操什么的…想立刻把他弄坏掉…

“可是我还没完全硬”

堂本刚却是不急不躁的解开裤子露出半勃的性器，实际上在听到那句话后又硬了几分。  
他站起身将欲望握在手里，往前贴了贴直对光一的脸，什么也不说等着他自己含住。

光一微微仰头伸出舌尖舔了几下，然后一口含住了前段卖力的吮吸起来，湿热的口舌讨好般取悦着他，一下下的刺激到恋人敏感的地方。刚仰起头舒服的呻吟出声，在光一用牙齿轻啃前端时他突然闷哼一声，下意识手指插入他的发间一把将他用力扯了过来，整个含住了粗大的硬块。

“唔…唔…”猛然插到喉咙深处让他一阵干呕挣扎了一下，然而手脚都被束缚住没有反抗的余力。只能尽力的调整呼吸适应嘴里闯入的庞然大物，任由刚扯着他的头发一下下撞到最深处。生理性的泪水逐渐盈满眼眶，泪水迷蒙的睫毛颤抖的在深入时扫过刚的小腹。  
挺入渐渐变得不像刚开始那样莽撞，刚调整了一下位置重新撞上他口腔内里的上颚，双手用力钳制住光一不断摇头挣扎的脑袋，不偏不倚的在那处抽插起来。

跪在床上的人被这一次次激烈的冲撞搞的浑身紧绷膝盖打颤，想向后倾却又被拉回来，直到后来已经身子发软使不上力气，嘴巴被撑的发麻只能感受到上颚持续传来的直通大脑神经的快感，从喉咙中不断溢出模糊的呻吟。刚的喘息急促起来，在几次更深的抽插后终于拔出射在了光一的脸上，黏稠的精液顺着精致的面部轮廓往下淌，一部分流进了光一已经完全闭不上的嘴巴里，混杂着一些口水再次从微颤的嘴角流到下颚,脖颈和胸前。

他双眼迷离的看着面前的一片狼藉,以及恋人发泄过仍然半硬的硬物，抬起头用带着雾气的眼神看向刚，沙哑的问了一句。

“还不操我吗？”

堂本刚大脑一阵充血，俯下身子捏住光一的下巴在那充满膻腥味的嘴角上印下一吻，紧贴着他的唇咬牙低声道

“这里还没吃够？”

目光直对上那充满情欲的深邃眼眸，显而易见的应战书。

他伸出手从边上袋子里拿出一个安全套，撕开后送到光一嘴边

“给我带上”

堂本光一定睛看了看眼前那个有着许多细小颗粒的透明安全套，家里没有过。

“回来路上买的，新款”  
刚补充了一句，拍了拍光一的脸颊提醒他不要分神。

他心有余悸的叼起套子，上目线看了眼再次站起来的恋人，迎上一个得逞的坏笑。

光一先生的口技也不是盖的，他熟练的用唇舌挤掉套内多余的空气，倾身靠近一会儿要干他的性物套进小部分前端，牙齿故意轻咬了一下恋人最敏感的地方引的他不自觉抖了抖，上下唇牢牢含住套子一点一点将它往上推，每进入一点就用舌头圈着舔舐一翻，挺立的鼻子有意识的蹭过茎身，站在面前的人被撩的有些站不住脚，欲望又胀大了一圈。他咬着指节忍受这种隔靴搔痒的刺激，垂着眼看着腿间不安分的人。整个套进时他从齿间蹦出几个字

“光一服务真是不错呢，那就服务到底好了”

  
他最喜欢的姿势之一，骑乘。  
一方面光一体力很好能维持许久，并且能插的很深。另一方面他想看着光一，看着他棱角分明的冷峻面孔因为一次次插入而变得柔和又充满媚态，平时不会说好听话的嘴里不断吐出求欢的呻吟和自己的名字，到最后想要的快疯掉了却使不上力气自己动，然后求着自己干他。

这次有点不一样，准确来说难度高了些。

他半躺在床上让光一跪着挪到自己身上，一只手抬起他的屁股示意他用膝盖撑起身体，伸到臀缝处摸索着探进两根手指进行二次扩张，甬道比想象中湿润松软许多，看样子他的猫咪有自己好好准备过，毫不费力的将手指整个伸进他的后穴，手指立刻被收缩的肠壁紧紧吸附住。光一的膝盖在一次次戳弄中难耐的扭动着，他只能紧绷起大腿尽量维持着臀部悬空的姿势。体内的手指故意绕过敏感点在内壁不同角度按压，在觉得足够柔软后岔开手指画着圈的扩张起来，指尖精准的刮过原本一直被忽视的某一点。

“啊啊……”  
突如其来的碾磨让他整个人不受控制的坐了下来，将手指含的更深。身体的重量压在刚的手上让他不满意的皱起眉重新用力戳上那一点。

“你压痛我了，坐起来”

光一低叫一声听话的重新抬起屁股撑起身体，拼尽全力般用颤抖的膝盖抵在床单上，背在身后的手指死死掐住掌心，等着接下来的入侵

刚稍微退出点手指添了一根后重新插了进去，三根手指接连不断的朝前列腺碾去，光一被接连的刺激弄到直不起腰，颤抖着呼出的灼热烫人的气息，偶尔指尖一个用力的刺入让他一个激灵仰起身子整个人重重跌到刚的身上，换来更为过分的惩罚。被不断刺激着前列腺又得支撑起大半个身体，大腿肌肉因为过度紧张止不住痉挛起来，抵在床上膝盖彻底没了力气，他跪坐在刚的身上用背在后面的手颤抖的支撑着自己，而体内埋着的三根手指还在肆意的挑动不堪一击的内壁，光一满脸殷红微张着水润的嘴巴时不时冒出短促的闷哼，带着水汽的眼睛无助的看向身下眯着眼睛欣赏他的人。

“刚…用力点，再快点…让我射，啊…啊——”手指搅动的速度瞬间变快，冲刺般狠狠操上他急需抚慰的凸起点，一阵阵过电的酥麻从尾脊直窜大脑让他眼前发黑，浑身的力气都被抽掉了，支撑的双手起不了任何作用，身子不受控制向后瘫，刚另一只手抓住他的手臂勉强维持着平衡，指尖转动着碾磨到体内更深处逼的他直接射了出来。

“真厉害啊光一桑，三根手指就能把你操成这样子”

刚像发现有趣的事情一般睁大眼睛看着身上双眼迷离摇摇欲坠的人，支起身子含住他刚刚发泄过的性器前端，用力吸了一口带出些残余的体液，光一小腹抽搐了一下从嗓子里发出一声悠长的呻吟，无力的要往恋人怀里倒。

“吃掉我吧，光一君”

刚搂住光一的肩膀贴在他耳畔吹了口气轻笑一声，重新半躺在床上托着他的腰贴向自己的胯部，手掌大力抓住臀瓣胡乱揉捏起来，白净的臀肉被抓的透过指缝，揉的有些变形，就这样保持着扳开臀缝的姿势让他的后穴直对上自己硬挺的性器，不松手也没有下一步动作。

“刚…松手”  
但他就是用力托住怎么也不松开，光一稍微用力往下坐就又被托起来，重复几次后他显的有些烦躁，难耐的扭着腰用全身的力气往下压，刚却在这时候松开了手。

“呃啊啊——啊…”  
粗大的性器狠狠的整根没入体内，安全套上凸起的颗粒一个一个擦过前列腺。光一被这猛烈的深入激的绷直了脚背仰头大声嘶喊着，扣在身后的双臂反射性的往两边硬挣，腿根微颤坐在刚的身上。

“起来，动一动”  
刚掐了下他的屁股催促着，不给他喘息的机会小幅度顶着胯，安全套上原本看起来并不明显的橡胶颗粒此刻在体内肆意的摩擦过，动作不大却总是能碰到那要命的一点。

他握紧拳头勉强支起半个身体，颤颤巍巍的重新抬起屁股跪在床单上，起身抽出时仍然能清晰的感受到密密麻麻的疙瘩毫无保留的蹭过肠壁带来延绵不绝的极致快感，几乎淹没他的神智——想要更多。退出大半后再次塌下腰吞没整根性器，即使隔着套也能感受到刚的茎身在不断胀大，内壁的压迫感愈来愈强，让人沉醉的快感也越来越强烈。光一发挥自身体质的优势凭借腰力一次次挣扎着将自己撑起来再重重坐下去，伴随着近乎呜咽的沙哑呻吟。柔软的头发被汗液浸湿黏在脸侧，随着他的上下起伏不断滴落不知是汗水还是泪水的液体，顺着扬起的下巴流到线条优美的脖子上。刚眯着眼舒服的享受性器被温暖的甬道包裹收缩的快感，看到那不断流下的水滴竟撑起身子含住了滚到他喉结处的那一颗。

咸的，泪水和汗水都是咸的啊。

得不到答案的刚突然闹情绪般的啃咬起光一的喉结。被含住脆弱的地方他下意识要低下头，却在反应过来是恋人后又别扭的重新仰起接受那温柔又粗暴的舔舐，刚一边笑着一边放轻力度轻吻，嘴唇贴在那凸起处感受喉结的滚动，好像身上这个人的命都交给了他一般。

“光一总是这样呢”

总是这样比他还要相信自己，比他还要了解自己，把对全世界的温柔都毫不吝惜的给了他一个人。

总是这样，才会得寸进尺啊。

都怪他把自己宠坏了

“太慢了，快点”  
于是一巴掌重重掴上他白皙圆润的臀部，打的他浑身一震带动体内不断摩擦过的颗粒和流着前液的阴茎，不受控制的抽动了一下倒进恋人的怀里急促的喘息着，满脸的湿润液体沾在刚还未脱下的白色衬衫上留下一片水渍。

刚稳住他的手臂往上抬，示范性的快速往里顶了几下。原本已经快耐受不住的光一被这猝不及防的操弄搞的失声叫了出来，再次无力的要往下坠。迎来又一个重重的巴掌。

“啊啊——”他挺起腰身跪坐在床上，臀部传来痒痒的刺痛感，为了逃避接下来的拍打笨拙的模拟刚才刚示范的频率快速的抬起又重重的落下，这次刚透过他额前黏湿的碎发看到眼中不受控制流出的液体，却是下意识的挥手再次打上他的臀部。

“这是惩罚光一偷吃我的布丁，还吃吗”  
他温柔的抚摸着刚刚被打出红印的臀瓣，托起光一被打的停顿下来的腰肢往上抬。

“不吃…不吃了”

“这是惩罚光一不好好吃饭，还吃吗”  
刚松开手再次狠狠打在原来的位置，在光一受重坐下来时挺动着腰部配合着他的动作，光一要逼死自己一般的在他身上剧烈起伏着，脚趾都在抽搐，断断续续的哭了出来

“呜…吃……，我…我不行了”  
他睁开迷蒙的双眼向刚求助，起伏的动作已经不是他所能控制的，他坐在刚的身上想跪起来只觉得膝盖发软再也撑不住，小幅度的行动都让他浑身颤抖，下一秒就可以射出来。

“啪——”的一声清响，光一猛地挺起小腹尖叫了一声，就这样被打射了。

“这是惩罚光一太色情了”

浊液从铃口喷洒出来激在了刚的小腹上，甬道的急剧收缩让埋在他体内的性器被紧紧咬住差点也泄了出来。

“刚…我想抱着你”  
被捆的太久了，他无数次想紧紧搂着面前的恋人在他怀里放声呻吟，把自己脆弱不堪的一面尽数传达给他，然后狠狠把自己操得离不开他。

光一低下头身子前倾想要吻他，发丝凌乱不堪的覆在同样湿润的睫毛上，刚伸手给他理了理额前的头发，露出那迷离深邃又一如既往清澈的双眼，他温柔的吻上那双总是看向自己的漂亮眼睛，另一只手探到后面解开了绳子。

得到解放后光一立刻缠上了他的脖子，贴在他耳边带着颤音清晰的说着每个字

“操我，操死我”

他听到一声吸气，随即就是一阵天旋地转。

刚猛然用力将他整个人翻过去死死的按在了身后的床头柜上。撤出性器一把扯掉安全套，抵在大开的穴口重新狠狠的插了进去，柔软湿润的内壁一次次接纳着青筋凸起的狰狞性器疯狂而猛烈的蹂躏，后臀击打在身后的柜子上发出闷闷的声响，他急促的低吟着迎合着刚，在一次深入的顶撞时光一搂着他脖子的手立刻收紧，埋在他颈侧发出高昂而甜腻的呻吟。

“嗯啊——刚，要…”

动情的操弄时察觉到他腿间的性器搏动了几下又有射精的趋势，刚啧了一声伸手扯下脑后的发绳紧紧绑在了他的前端，柔顺的长发落在他的胸前肆意扫过挺立的乳珠，又痒又麻。

“还没操够呢，不能射”

埋在他体内抽插的速度越来越快，几乎每一次都要顶到最深处，他对准前列腺狠狠的操弄着，翻涌而来的快感盘踞在小腹越升越高，拥堵在体内得不到释放，渗出的前液沁湿了小口处的发绳，他发出嘶哑的哭喊，换来的不是同情而是新一轮欲生欲死的顶撞，刚不知疲倦的在他体内疯狂抽插，急剧飙升的快感在涌到阴茎时变成了痛苦的折磨，他只觉得前面硬的发痛，囊袋已经胀大到前所未有的程度。

他紧贴在身后的床头柜上不断喊着刚的名字，激烈的冲撞让柔顺的发丝再次凌乱的黏在潮红的脸上，泪水汗水和嘴角流出的口水混杂在一起弄湿了他的整张脸，狼狈的顺着此起彼伏的操干跌落到床上再被顶回身后的木板。

他感觉自己快死了，刚绝对有自己好好的健身吧。伴随着比刚才还要更深的快频抽插，他仅剩的神智也消失殆尽，不断堆积的欲望让他大腿痉挛不止，小腹抽搐。悬空的脚趾扭曲着发出近乎崩溃的叫声。

“啊——啊啊——要死了，刚，刚…别操了”  
身上的人只是将他悬空的双腿拉的更开，进入之前未曾到达的深度，进行着最后的冲刺。贴上他耳侧闷哼了几声后轻轻咬住了他的耳尖，恶劣的探入一小截舌头在边缘舔舐着，在他被操的胡乱摇头时深深戳进耳内深处搅动起来，光一被舔的浑身发软又没力气躲避，张着嘴吧大口喘着气。  
他叫都叫不出来了，任着发狠的恋人肆意在自己体内冲撞，阴茎前端挤出的一些液体随着动作流到交合处被重新带回体内，捣出乳白色的泡沫发出阵阵噗哧声，交合处淫秽不堪，他心甘情愿的承受着刚无止境般强烈而霸道的侵占。

已经分不清自己是在极乐中还是痛苦中，在一股浓厚的液体射进他体内时发绳被解开了。疯狂袭来的快感几乎让他昏阙，他不受控制的挺起小腹。起先只能断断续续的射出些乳白色的精液，随后下腹一阵异样的快感翻涌而出。他抽搐了一下慌张的想要夹紧双腿，而红绳的束缚让他只能双腿大开成M直对着面前的人，越发强烈的尿意让他不知所措的摇着头，但却控制不了。腿间的性器淅淅沥沥的射出了混杂着少量精液的黄色液体，光一用手背贴上自己的眼睛发出呜咽一般的呻吟，刚不断喷洒在内壁的精液延长了他高潮的余韵，持续的射了很久。

刚有些呆了，说的准确点是很惊喜。  
他很喜欢这样的光一，但对面的人好像不这么觉得，他贴着自己眼睛的手怎么也不肯放开，甚至想抬起身子逃离，被刚一把拉住了。

“很漂亮噢，一点也不脏”

他贴近光一和他接吻，摸索着捆住他双腿的红绳。灵活的在那错综复杂的结间穿梭了几下就轻松的解开了束缚，大开的双腿终于得到了解放，却在几番折腾下怎么也合不到一起，他干脆双腿环住刚的腰用脚趾在他身后摩擦，整个人挂在了他的身上回吻着。

“啊好喜欢光一被操到失禁，下次我看着你上厕所吧”悠长缠绵的亲吻后刚离开他的唇瓣突然感慨了一句，他感觉搂着自己的手僵了一瞬，然后用一个堪称威胁的力度紧紧勒着自己的脖子。

“不许再提这个…”

“诶？有什么关系，你的就是我的，肛门unko还有xx都是我的……”

“闭嘴…不许说肛门”

“fufufu”

真是败给他了。


End file.
